highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rookpath
❝ Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) Crowcry is a long, lithe cinnamon point siamese tomcat with a cream base. He has heterochromia and currently inhabits ThunderClan as a Warrior. 'Appearance' Heritage: Oriental Description: Rookpath is a cinnamon point oriental tomcat. He has heterochromia, which means he has 2 different colored eyes. One is a bright baby blue and the other is an unnatural pink color. Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Leathers (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: XXXTENTACION; young, yet low and past his pre-pubescent stage. Scent: His scent isn't really distinguishable, but can be identified by a slight metallic smell- specifically from a scab that he picks at and makes bleed sometimes. Gait: Long, panther-like. (in a straight line mostly) 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Brave * +''' '''Loyal * ±''' '''Casual * ±''' '''Proud * −''' '''Hostile * −''' '''Easily Angered 'Likes' *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Rogue Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-5 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Rogue Life' Clan: Rogue Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 5-17 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: RiverClan, ThunderClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 17-current moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Stormstar/Leader/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/?% ::"???" :Crowcry is unsure. :Littlelight/Deputy/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/?% ::"???" :Crowcry is unsure. :Nightrunner/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/?% ::"???" :Crowcry is unsure. |-|WindClan= Moor-running wimps. |-|ShadowClan= They're uh.. dark. |-|RiverClan= They can go fuck themselves, fish-eating mouse-brains. Especially you, Spiderpaw. |-|SkyClan= Apparently they have wings. |-|Outside the Clans= Don't know, don't care. 'Journal' Click EXPAND to read Journal. M/D/Y :Event 1 :*Thoughts on said event :Event 2 :*Thoughts on said event M/D/Y :Event 1 :*Thoughts on said event :Event 2 :*Thoughts on said event M/D/Y :Event 1 :*Thoughts on said event :Event 2 :*Thoughts on said event M/D/Y :Event 1 :*Thoughts on said event :Event 2 :*Thoughts on said event M/D/Y :Event 1 :*Thoughts on said event :Event 2 :*Thoughts on said event 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Silenvce Category:RiverClan Category:Warrior